Sirius's Funeral
by WoahEvannaLynch
Summary: *one shot* Sirius's Funeral after the fight.


Sirius's Funeral. 

"I don't think I can do this." Spoke Harry to himself, a single tear falling down his face. He looked into the big mirror in front of him.

"What have you done to yourself Harry" he thought. His top was off and he had scratches all over his chest.

"You deserve it. It was your fault!" thought Harry to himself again, getting really angry now. There was a knock on the door.

"Harry, it's me. Can I come in please?" spoke Hermione softly.

"Hang On!" Harry shrieked in return. He shoved on his white t-shirt and shoved his tie over his head. He walked over to the door and opened it. Hermione looked at Harry and saw his red eyes. She walked up to him and embraced him in a kind hug. He hugged her back, another tear falling down his face.

"Were ready now when you are." said Hermione kindly. Harry nodded and took her hand, they span on the spot, leaving the burrow and arriving at Godrick's Hollow a few seconds after.

When they arrived, everyone looked and smiled, giving an appreciative nod and a kind smile. There wasn't much people their but the small amount included; most people from the order, Some people from the DA, Hagrid, Dumbledore, and the other small amount of people who knew and loved Sirius. Harry walked up to the front of the service, tailing Hermione. He slumped into the closest seat to the coffin. Everyone just sat in silence and then the Funeral organizer stood up,

"We are gathered here today to grief over the sad death of Sirius Black. A man who was loved by many. His memory will be treasured forever and his spirit will live on. I ask Remus Lupin to come forward and share his memories and thoughts." The man nodded to someone on the second row. A scruffy, puffy eyed man stood up and walked to the front. He held a small piece of parchment in his shaking hands. Once at the front, he lifted his heavy head and spoke to the crowd,

"Padfoot was the most loving person I had ever known. He was always there for me when I needed it, as was he for many others." He looked at Harry and forced a slight smile. "I will never forget the memories I have had with him. He was the bestest friend and I grew up doing everything with him. We used to cause all sorts of havoc at Hogwarts…with James as well." He smiled, remembering the many times they had pranked teachers, a few tears streamed down his face. "He may be gone for some people, but he will never be gone for me. A day won't go by when I don't remember him and treasure the days we spent together. He will be with me until my dying day, I'm sure of it." He paused and another tear trickled down his face. He then bent down, picked up a handful of soil, walked to the coffin in the ground and sprinkled the brown stuff on top. He then threw in the piece of paper in his hand on top as well. He smiled at the coffin and whispered,

"I love you Padfoot." Then sulked back to his seat, a few more tears trickling down his red blotched face. The man at the beginning came to the front again and spoke,

"Now a few words from Nimphadora." He walked to the side again and stood watching. A young woman walked forward, followed by a depressed Tonks. Her eyes looked dead, she stared at the floor, hunched over and trying not to make contact with anymore. Her face was tear stained and purple. Her hair had turned a very grey colour. The woman in front of her held her hand and led her towards the front. Finally they got to the coffin and Tonks looked up. Her eyes were red and she looked blind. She lifted the piece of parchment in her hand so she could read it clearer. She sighed and then muffled,

"W-When Sirius was around, the whole place lit up. He would always make you f-feel l-like you were the most amazing person ever. I d-don't know how I will cope without him here. He m-meant everything t-to me…" She paused and let out a loud sob. The woman next to her rushed to her aid. After heavily breathing for a few minutes, Tonks continued. "I w-will never e-ever for-"There was silence. Then the pale faced, red eyed girl fainted. Remus rushed up to her aid, as well as the other lady next to her.

"Remus sit down, I'll look after her!" whispered the lady holding on to the fainted Tonks. She walked away with her and after a few minutes the funeral man came to the front and spoke,

"As young Nimphadora recovers, could Harry Potter come up to say the final words." And with that, he smiled and walked off to the side again. Harry, shaking, stood up rather quickly, making his vision go blurry, he leaned onto Hermione until the blurriness faded, then made his way to the front. It felt like hours until he got to the front. All eyes were on him.

"Come on Harry, You can do this." He said to himself under his breath. He steadied himself and began,

"I will never forget the happiness my Godfather gave me. He was the best thing that ever happened to me. He was my only remaining family member and he reminded me of the very few memories I had with my mum and dad. I don't know why he was chosen, he didn't do anything bad. He was the most loved person I know and he is defiantly the most bravest person. He would do anything to protect his friends and family. Voldemort knew how close I and Sirius were, so he used him to get to me…and it worked. But Sirius will never be forgotten, he won't ever be forgotten because he's still with us… Someone once told me that the people we love never really leave us. Sirius might not be _with_ us, but he's in our hearts…forever." And with that, he looked up more confidently, he suddenly felt the many tears that had fallen down his face as he spoke. He wiped them off swiftly and spoke again, "Padfoot wouldn't have wanted us to depress over him, he would have wanted us to celebrate his existence. If you can't do it for yourself, do it for him and smile because of the memories, don't cry because of the loss!" He looked up at all the smiling, teary faces. Everyone seemed happier now. Harry bent down, picked up a handful of soil and walked over to the coffin he bent down towards the coffin, sprinkled the soil on top and whispered,

"I love you so much Padfoot. Thank you for everyone. You're in my heart…Always." And with that, he stood up straight, putting his hand in his pocket. He pulled out a picture, it was of him and Sirius, arms round each other. He placed it into the hole and on top of the coffin. He put his hand into his pocket again and pulled out a piece of parchment, on it was written,

_I can never ever Thankyou enough for what you have done for me. You mean the world to me and I know you will be with me in whatever I do. _

_Please have fun up there and be free. Say hi to mum and dad for me and keep safe._

_I love you Sirius. _

_You truly are the bravest man I know._

_Harry. _

He read it once more and then placed it on the coffin with care. He also pulled the Lily off his jacket and threw it in the hole, feeling tears well in his eyes. He stepped back and faced the crowd one more time. As he was about leave, Hermione stood up and started to clap, after a few seconds, Ron did the same and then everyone was standing up, clapping and cheering.

"WOW!" thought Harry, smiling.


End file.
